wikirobloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Review:Desert Wars
DrewsomeB's greatest accomplishement is unarguably his Desert Wars. It is set up as two teams: the Desert and Green team. They are each set up on opposing sides of the desert landscape. Each team has a base that has a fence, 2 towers, a large tower attatched to a main base where at its top lies the team's flag. The goal of the game to fight and kill others, and ultimately get the other team's flag and rush back to base to get a capture. Review Gameplay: 8.5 The game runs in a cool manner, with missiles firing across the terrain as players try to snipe each other out, and people hopping into their cars filled with friendlies firing their guns and hopping out, only to be crushed by an opposing player in his tower, wasting no time to blast them to smitherines. This opposing player then hops into a big helicopter and tells his teammates to join. They do so, and they go off, going at a fast pace across the battlefeild, the pilot launching rockets to anyone who comes within their way. They pass over the other side's base, and the passengers parachute out. They split into pairs, one pair taking care of the defenses as the other sneaks in for the flag. The defending team sends a heli, and a dogfight begins between the two helis. The attacking heli swoops into the other team's base, picking up the man with the flag. They scream across to their own base with the defending heli chasing them down. The pilot tells his passenger to bail out, and he does so. Then the pilot stops suddenly, and the other heli fires at him, but at this time, the heli was too close, and the rocket's explosion destroyed them both. The man holding the flag cheers, as it is now Mission Accomplished. The game is a lot of fun to play, but the main problem is that the VIP is too strong. Anyone who has it can absolutely obliterate anyone. It makes the game one-sided. The VIP helis are okay, but the multirockets are invincible. Due to this, it gets a 8.5 for gameplay. Visual: 9.0 Every good game should look good. This game is not exception. The setting looks nice, with scattered cacti and brown mountains at the horizon set a great setting for the game. It is made in a very beautiful manner, especially for a combat game, where this is rarely priority. Also nice is the effect that happens when a heli explodes. Shrapnel flies everywhere, and from time to time being to close to these exploding helis will send you flying as the tail of heli careens into you. Very nicely done. Running: 8.0 The game runs well. It isn't excellent, but it does the job. The game runs smoothly, but when the game maxes out in party, the game slows greatly, and the game loses it's fun. Other than that however, the game is a great place. Overall: 8.5 Grade: B+ Notes: 2nd most favorited game in all of Roblox